Lily Faye
" Don't be silly, of course I bite." tumblr_o3nb9aSv3r1ru1k0po1_1280.jpg General Information Name: Lily Faye Gender: Female Age: 23 Height: 5 ft. 4 Weight: 126 lbs Hair Color: Blonde/Dip dyed red & blue Eye Color: Blue Blood Type: A+ 0d55f39a43a1f771da7baf79b5cb547f.jpg f7accfb40282377c989d2b8a84df21de.png b5f5ecaf61ab77bf9ee47082a3b40ee8.png cutie.jpg 63ba77c1b9585795f183e9bf98861830 (2).jpg Apperance c752fbe4aec0de32bab53cb242b1ce4c.jpg Liily has blonde dip dyed two toned hair, which is red and blue, along with bright blue, big doe-like eyes and a slim waist that follows along with long legs and curvy hips and a nicely shaped hourglass figured body. Her chest size is decent and perky, she has pale skin and a big wide smile with an almost joker/harlequinn type look to her face. 1eceadb14366806a0b1370272f533cb9.jpg d7d426e37a87a5051dc892d025f17173.png 8b2d9406708c55911cc09b88b81fc0d5.png tumblr_o3i6k6l0d01v2kx7wo1_1280.png tumblr_ny5tw0nXua1tnt8s9o1_500.jpg Behavior/Personality *Psychotic *Bubbly/Upbeat *Tease/Flirty *Confident *Animal Lover/Human Hater *Absurd/Nutty *Mischevious *Unpredictable 75be0faaad02b0ea686a8791eadccbff.jpg b53893c309f16b8e64436fd4bf4cf116.png 1d27be18dff6558c476137362630b813.png tumblr_o3qjwobfCO1tb8cbpo1_1280.jpg 4ac8d8ebec7884521525aeafaca734cd.png Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. (Questionable. ^_~) 3. You shall not murder. (Also Questionable. ~_^) 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Her clan : Cirque De Freak A circus filled with hired blood lustful killers, all under their queen, Lily. 8805a912b781756443dfe460bd13a320.jpg f63492cfad0e159da73a357ca43b8ee8.png sample-ad608d554b9732d5af4d2c3978a448f9.jpg imgpsh_fullsize (1).jpeg 'Fighting Style' Skilled Gymnast attacks mixed with exceptional hand to hand combat. Her abilities are vast, mostly based on agility, as well as deadly and impressive due to her gymnastics training. She is very fast in combat, using quick and effective kicks and strikes. She also incorporates gymnastics into some of her moves, such as her "Kartwheel Kick" move, Kartwheel Kick: She performs a cartwheel at her opponent, kicking them on impact. Her moves are also accompanied by flips and swift jumps. tumblr_nbcvl3doFP1snxfj7o1_500.gif tumblr_nb8h5t9I2v1qdie0jo1_500.gif Chi Form Enhanced Combat : Users of this chi are able to enhance their combat skills. 'Weapon of Choice' ec97d7299c1d918a2b4b6d14417ed96a.png ed4e70ff36ac2fc6ed4f3f452d99d9be.png tumblr_o3i6k6l0d01v2kx7wo5_1280.jpg Relationship - Me and My Eddy Poo !!! 88c72a66750e1bd6604ead72afe14dba.jpg 58492304dcfd9a2bd1fac15d5497c8ff.jpg f90213dcd48001fd27c1413cd915a287.jpg 60340ecf02cd5ddc2ff3f8f55859dda9 (1).jpg 164f4e96516182a8467bc6e8a61169d1.jpg 14b16d6ed04c88ba21a05b0c91bd6d77.jpg 2976e6e13b8a62b2b88eaad1d78a22ec.jpg 50c120e6303ddc74e178d43a9d259cf5 (1).jpg Allies/Enemies Her circus bitches. eee45ff6bcb80c78f5cba5c145102db9.png imgpsh_fullsize.jpeg 'Background' Lily Faye wasn't always a Faye. She was actually once a Megurine, the sister of Ahri Megurine, or whom people may have known as "Bloody" Mary. Before all corruption began Lily and Ahri were inseparable. Lily being the younger of the two, Ahri always looked out for the naïve Lily who managed to always get into deep shit. Ahri was a smart, sweet, independent, kind of girl and Lily admired her more than anyone. Anytime Lily would cry over a boyfriend, Ahri was there to remind her… “''Never'' rely on a man for your happiness… but me on the other hand. It’s ok to rely on me because I’m always here!” “Promise?” Lily asked with teary eyes. She’d giggle and it made Lily feel a million times better. “Promise!” Ahri smiled as she ran her fingers through her sister’s blonde hair. She always ran to Ahri for help and Ahri was always there, even when Ahri needed help Lily tried her best to help just as much as Ahri helped and of course Ahri couldn’t be anymore happy to have Lily, and same for Lily having Ahri. They were a normal happy family until one night she heard glass shatter and a blood trail leading out of a broken window. Ahri was gone, and not just gone. She was stolen and never heard from again. She fell to her knees in desperation and shook violently sitting in what seemed to be Ahri’s blood. “You.. Promised…” She whispered with tears pouring down her soft pale cheeks. Ever since then she slept in her room and Lily cried every night, her parents tried to help but they were never there. Ahri was the only one there for all her troubles and Ahri was the only one who could make her feel better but now she was gone. Lily didn’t know what to do with herself, she felt like she had lost a part of her and soon her sadness became anger. She refused to go to school, never left her room, lost all her friends because they didn’t want to deal with her depression which soon turned into anxiety. She was soon sent to a psychiatric hospital for threatening to set the house on fire because it was useless without Ahri’s pride and happiness. She cut herself hoping she’d bleed out to death, she completely lost her shit. Even her parents couldn’t deal with her so, she was sent away to the hospital. She stayed there until she was 20 and they let her go, sadly the girl was still a psycho but she was crazy enough to trick the doctors into thinking she was completely normal. She may be insane but she’s got the knowledge of her sister. Although they thought she went home back to her parents instead she set off on a journey to find her sister’s kidnapper. She ran into an abandoned circus filled with people… just like … Lily. She’d grin and stroll into the tent casually. Noise and ruckus came about as she entered but it soon got quiet when they all looked at her. The man in charge at the time interrogated her and she’d simply just laugh. “These men will be my minions. You don’t seem suited for the part at all.” She circled the man with green hair and a crazy grin and sat him down on a chair forcefully. She traced his jaw and grinned leaning down. “You as well will be mine.” He’d laugh maniacally, completely amused that this gorgeous woman had so much pride in herself but Lily’s grin never left her face. “Oh yeah? And how will you do that? I’m the strongest and smartest man in this crew, they’d be nothing without m—“Before he could finish his sentence there was a knife jabbed into his chest. “So smart that you had no clue there was a knife in my back pocket?” She laughed as blood spurted out of his chest. She folded her arms as he died out. “Fine I don’t need him as my minion. I have you boys.” She giggled as all the men crowded around her in awe, as if they were cave men and found out about fire. “You boys! You’re gonna have more fun with me. Plus, that guy was definitely a masochist, a submissive at heart. Pathetic. No sub can control so many other subs.” They all cheered and gawked at her tough exterior, yet still gorgeous to look at. In her journey to search for her sister’s kidnapper… she ran into Mary. They exchanged glances as blood dripped from Mary’s lips, she was caught right after she was feasting and Lily felt a knot in her stomach. “Ahri….?” She asked stepping closer to Mary, but Mary backed away. “I’m not Ahri… anymore…” Lily’s eyes filled with tears, she stood there in the dark alone with her long gone sister. “Ahri… Mary.. Whoever… it is. You’re my sister aren’t you?” She asked stepping closer to at least get a hug. “STAY AWAY FROM ME LILY, I’m…. a monster.” Mary screamed. Lily fell to her knees hopelessly. “Ahri please… don’t leave me again. I lost everything… I need you. Y-You promised…” She whispered trying to hold back more tears. A red drop fell from Mary’s eye, almost like a tear as she looked away. “Ahri promised… not... Mary. Fuck, I am so sorry…. I… I love you lil sis.” She said as she got closer to touch her hair but she quickly pulled away terrified Lily would be her next feast. Mary ran off, and Lily reached a hand out for her on her knees watching her sister leave for the last time. The last she heard, she was dead. Assuming the kidnapper killed her, she refused to give up. Angrily killing anyone who had anything to do with that man, putting pieces together to find him, and gain revenge. c667de1a2219153ba6c5f236948dcb1d.jpg PeakHuman System sample-5c43f904ec9b87ddbf6c9e62c6324333.jpg 4f0eb63cf0ea3680a86925a5b66bed66.jpg *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Reflexes " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Undead Chivalry Saga Category:RPC Category:Generation 1